Mangle's Human
by Mutant Dragon
Summary: In Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, there's a new night guard. He's trying to survive the night when Mangle does something unexpected. I do not own any of Five Nights at Freddy's.
1. New Guy

It was the beginning of a new week, which usually meant a new security guard. All of us were reset. I laid in the corner of the restaurant, waiting for the clock to strike twelve. I felt the rage inside me, the anger that never left. I hated humans, especially their children. I wanted to kill them. I wanted them all dead. I lay still, my broken voice spewing crackling radio frequencies. I was in a twisted heap, random limbs and parts jutting from my body. I heard the clock strike midnight and smiled internally.

The first night, I didn't move. I just stayed in my uncomfortable corner and heard the others wandering about. Balloon Boy made eerie laughter and said 'hello' and 'hi' and random times, his voice echoing in the silence. I heard lots of gasps and some screams come from the office as the other animatronics got near. I could hear the Marionette's music box playing softly in the background. When 6am came around, the night guard was still alive. I would get him. I would get that human and kill him.

The second night, I crept along the ceiling, the radio in my voice buzzing in and out. I froze when the cameras near me started to move, glaring into the lenses to put fear into that human's non existent soul. I eventually reached the hallway and quietly snuck on the walls and ceiling. I was so close! I was nearly in the room. The man looked up and instantly turned on the flashlight. I was blinded. He began flicking it, dizzying me and making my eyes hurt. I moved away, disappointed that I hadn't been able to destroy him. I watched as old Chica entered the room and the man put on the Freddy costume head. My mainframe immediately programmed me to accept him as an animatronic, as it did with Chica. Chica walked off. I knew the human wasn't really a robot like us, but I had to listen to my computer programming. I circled around and headed for the vents, but our time had run out. It was six o'clock and I had to go back to my corner. We'd get him another day. That human didn't stand a chance the next night.

Tonight was the night. That human would be torn to shreds, paying for his crimes. I made my way to the vents around 4am and crawled inside, making a loud banging sound. I wished I could've been more stealthy, but there was always a part sticking out somewhere. The wires poking out of my endoskeleton dragged across the metal material of the vent. The camera in the air vent turned on and a dim light flashed from it. I stayed for a few minutes before continuing to slide awkwardly along the vent. I was able to watch the human male. He was spastically checking the cameras, his face deepening in fear. He looked away and into the hall, and nearly shrieked. Toy Freddy was almost in the office. The man flashed the light at Freddy and instantly looked back at the camera screen to wind the music box. He'd forgotten to check my vent. As the human was stupidly occupied, I pulled myself out of the small vent and climbed the wall. I hung on the ceiling and started to play my radio voice. The man froze and slowly looked up. I stared at him with a deadly look and the blood drained from his face. He glanced at the camera and back at me, but in that short time, I had moved a bit closer. I swung myself at him, mouth open and ready to bite down on his throat, human fell backwards off his chair and pressed himself against the wall as I came at him. Right before my teeth nicked his skin, I stopped.


	2. I Will Not Hurt You

The human's eyes were tightly closed and his breath was short. He was sweating, making his thick, black hair stick to his face. He had the beginning of a beard on his defined chin and jawline. I was unmoving for at least a minute, poised to chomp on the man, but I was studying him. I felt the burning passion of hatred I had for humans slowly subside. He opened his eyes and looked me fearfully in my robotic eyes. The human's irises were a mesmerizing, deep brown. My gaze couldn't break from them.

There was the noise of an animatronic entering the vents. By the sound of it, it was old Bonnie. I became worried that they would kill the human. I looked around, trying to find something to do. When I looked back, the man was trying to slip away. I couldn't have that, so I hit him over the head. He collapsed unconscious, blood trickling down his forehead. _Had I hit him that hard?_ I worried. Bonnie was getting closer, too close for comfort. I remembered a safe area that the other characters couldn't reach. Quickly, I wrapped myself carefully around the human and carried him as I walked on the ceiling. I reached the party room where I usually stay broken in the corner. I removed a panel in the ceiling and climbed up. There was an area where I could place the man without him falling through the thin panels. I delicately set him down and left to find some restraints.

Back in the office, old Bonnie was standing near the vent, staring at the desk. Foxy was in the room, having just walked in from the hall. They looked up at me as I passed, the radio voice sputtering randomly. It was only five in the morning. They were curious as to why the security guard was gone and where his corpse was. Foxy turned and slowly limped away. I rummaged through the desk, something none of us ever did. Old Bonnie moved his faceless head to the side, red eyes glowing brightly. I ignored him and grabbed supplies. Bonnie did not question what I was doing, and eventually went away. He probably thought I was trying to find a part to fix myself with. I returned to the man, who was still on 'off' mode. I taped his mouth shut to prevent him from screaming and exposing our location. I bound the man's legs together and his wrists together. His tied wrists were also around a thick, metal pipe. I moved his body so he sat against the wall in a hopefully comfortable position. I heard the clock strike six and I had to go back to my lonely corner. I climbed down and dropped to floor in the same position as always.

The entire day, I was thinking about my human. The performance of Toy Freddy and his acquaintances played all day. The small children didn't take me apart as much as the normally did, but still messed around with me. Near the end of the day, I heard the human groan. _He'd been asleep all this time?_ I thought. _I must've hit him very hard._ I couldn't wait for the children to leave. I didn't even care that most of the staff were still in the restaurant, I still went in the ceiling early. I made my way to the man, who was awake. He saw me heading towards him and attempted to scream, his eyes wide. It was muffled by the tape. He yanked at the ropes and struggled violently. In no time, I was right in front of him and he stopped moving. The human's beautiful brown eyes darted around, trying to figure out a way to escape.

I reached out and moved a short lock of black hair from the man's face. He backed away from me. I spoke in my staticy voice, the words skipping around a bit.

"My-y h-human-n," I said, stroking the side of his face.

He shivered, breathing heavily. Once more, he pulled away from me, obviously not wanting me to touch him. I tilted my head and opened my jaws. My human fearfully stared at my teeth, most likely wondering if I was going to bite him. The strange squealing of the radio in my voice box played for a few seconds as I was trying to speak. I stopped it.

"I will-ill not-t hurrrt y-you. Yo-ou arrre m-my-y hu-uman-n," I tried to explain.


	3. Noise

The man didn't understand; he was still filled with fear as he tried to break the bonds around his wrists and ankles. As I watched him, I could hear the chime of the clock signalling the midnight hour. Instead of going on the hunt for the new night-guard, I decided to pay a visit to the kitchen in the hopes of finding some left over food for the man. He was bound to be hungry by now. Making sure the way was clear, I scurried along the ceiling into the kitchen and observed the area. A pizza box and a bottle of water. Perfect.

I grabbed the items, making sure there was actually some pizza in the box, and quickly made my way back through the panel. The man started struggling once more when he saw me, even starting to bleed where the ropes were tied. I carefully put down the items I had acquired. I slowly moved over to the man in the tight space and ripped the tape from his mouth. He started to scream, but I quickly covered his mouth with my robotic hand.

"Ple-please d-d-don't! Th-the otherrrs will-ill h-hearrr yo-you!" I said.

His eyes still wide, the man nodded slowly and I took away my hand, revealing a red hand print over his face. I needed to remember how much stronger I am than I realize. Humans were weak in comparison to us. I released one of his hands so he would be able to consume the sustenance. I pushed the pizza box and bottled water towards him and smiled.

"E-Eat."

Cautiously, he opened the box and, once he saw the food, instantly grabbed it and began shoveling it into his mouth. After a few slices, he attempted to open the bottle, but to no avail. I slowly reached over, taking it from his hands and unscrewing the lid. He took it back and downed nearly half of the bottle in one gulp!

A noise from below caught my attention. Slightly moving the panel, I saw Toy Chica looking around the room, possibly looking for me. Silently, I managed to get out from the ceiling and replace the panel before moving over to the doorway to make it look like I had just come back.

Toy Chica turned, looked up at me, and demanded, "Where have you been?! You're supposed to be attacking the guard!"

"I-I've b-been wan-wanderrin-g the p-p-pizzerrria..."

Toy Chica frowned at me and started for the door, turning at the last second. "You know? We never did find the last guards body. And you were the one who got him, right? That human is dead, isn't he?"

"Of... of c-c-courrrse! Wh-Why would-ould I-I let o-one l-l-liv-ve?"

Toy Chica just looked at me dangerously before nodding and returning to her pursuit for the new guard, leaving me with my mind full of thoughts.

 _Why do I care for this human? Why do I feel this way whenever I think of him?_ I looked up at the ceiling where he was conserved and sighed. _What am I doing?_


End file.
